Our Story
by iterica
Summary: Cliff x Melissa OC. A collection of scenes featuring the 2 of them plus the occasional Mineral Town folk. Pls read and review!


_Based on MFOMT. No descriptions or anything except dialogues. Let's just take this as a personal challenge, shall we?_

_This fic is purely Cliff x Melissa(OC) plus the occasional other Mineral Town folks. This is a collection of scenes between both characters from the moment they meet to..._

_Hope you guys will enjoy this._

* * *

'Hi. I'm Melissa. I just moved in, to the farm.' 

'I-i'm Cliff.'

'Cliff? Short for Clifford?'

'N-no. Short for...nothing. Just Cliff.'

'Oh. Well...nice to meet you. Where do you live?'

'At the inn.'

'Ooh...do you own the inn?'

'N-no...i rent a room at the inn.'

'Oh. And what do you do for a living?'

'I...I'm not working at the moment.'

'Oh. Well, i had better get back to the farm...I'll see you around.'

'Bye.'

-----------------------------------------------------------

'Hi Cliff!'

'Hi Melissa.'

'Isn't the view great on Mother's Hill? Look! We can see the sea...and is that a village? And the smell of flowers...fresh air...'

'Here.'

'Cliff! Did you pluck those flowers out of the ground?'

'Y-yes...'

'You shouldn't! Now these flowers won't have a chance to grow...'

'Oh...sorry...I-I didn't mean to...sorry...'

'I guess i'll bring these flowers back and place them in the vase...that will prolong their lives for a few more days.'

'I'm sorry, Melissa...'

'Don't pluck flowers next time, alright?'

'O-okay...'

'But, anyway. Thanks. I know you meant it as a sweet gesture. And...I really appreciate it.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, Kai came up to me and said 'Hey babe.' in that disgusting sappy tone and eye twitchy, face spasmy gestures, so i suggested that he should let Tim guide him through a series of tests to check for the early signs of paralysis. I don't think he got the sarcasm behind it, cos he continued smiling and said 'You can check me anytime, babe.' Thankfully, Poppi came and started to chatter away to Kai, so I tried to slip away, but Poppi noticed and... and I'm boring you out of your mind, right?'

'No...I like listening to you talk.'

'Really? So what was the last word I said?'

'Um...said?'

'You sure you were listening?'

'Yes...'

'_Who_ was I talking about then?'

'Um...Paralysis?'

'Cliff!!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Cliff! Cliff!'

'...yes?'

'I just met Duke and Manna at the winery when I went over to get some grape juice but they were closed for the day and Manna was bored out of her mind, so she made me stand by her sink and talk. And then Duke came by and grumbled about 'grapes sprouting out all over the place and all falling to the ground because no one was around to pick them and store them nicely away' and so Manna asked me if I was free to help with their Fall Harvest and when I said yes Duke said there were too many grapes for me to pick on my own so could I bring a friend to help as well and they would pay us decently of course and the first person I thought of was you because you said that you'd have to leave Mineral Town soon since your money was running out so will you agree?'

'Sure.'

'I knew you would! I'll go off now and tell Manna and Duke that you will help, they will be pleased! Be outside the winery at 10 am sharp tomorrow alright? I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, hi Carter. Bye Carter!'

'Woah. That was the fastest bout of chatter i've heard since Manna's tirade that no one ever listened to her. What in the the name of all things holy was she going on about, Cliff? I don't think I caught a single word except 'I'.'

'She got me a job for tomorrow.'

'Now _that's_ a succinct summary.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That was tiring.'

'Yeah.'

'Cliff? Is that a smile I see on your face? What happened? Spill!!'

'Duke is giving me a permanent job at the winery.'

'WHAT? REALLY??? Gosh, Cliff! That means you won't have to leave Mineral Town! You accepted the job, right? Right?'

'Yes.'

'Yipee!!!'

'Thanks, Liss. I owe it to you.'

'Of course you do. Now, you can treat me to dinner. I'm starving. Let's have something good to celebrate you staying!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'There's a full moon tonight.'

'I know. Tim told me.'

'He did?'

'Yup. And he asked me if I wanted to go moon watching with him.'

'Oh.'

'I told him i couldn't, because someone else had promised me to take me to Mother's Hill on the night of the full moon.'

'You remembered.'

'Of course I did. You aren't trying to back out of it, are you?'

'Why would I want to do that?'

'Hmm. Good point. I'll see you at the summit at nine, alright? I'll need to rush and feed all the animals before that.'

'Liss...'

'Yeah?'

'Um...didn't you say the cows were getting more attached to me? Maybe I should be the one to feed them...'

'Are you trying to steal my cows away from me?'

'N-no...I could feed the chickens instead if you want...'

'Just kidding. You can even feed the sheep as well if you like.'

'...If i help, you'll have time for dinner, right? Shall we have a meal at the inn before going to Mother's Hill?'

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
